


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Jade

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Next, we have the Edenian vixen, Jade.
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Vs. Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each character, mirror banters will start first.  
> Voice Artist: Mela Lee

Vs. Jade  
  
Jade: We have a common enemy.  
Jade: Yes. You.  
Jade: I was referring to Tanya/That actually makes sense.  
  
Jade: Another time remnant.  
Jade: Better than you in every way.  
Jade: We shall see, doppleganger.  
  
Jade: You must join me in fixing time  
Jade: And commit us to a dark future?  
Jade: Our sacrifice will save the realms.  
  
Jade: Are you friend or foe?  
Jade: We are twins, Jade.  
Jade: That doesn't answer my question.  
  
Jade: Well look at this.  
Jade: Blink and you'll miss it.  
Jade: Better slow it down.  
  
Jade: Stop! Do not pass up this fight.  
Jade: Fight myself? But why?  
Jade: My life depends on it!  
  
Jade: Time has collapsed yet again.  
Jade: Maybe not for the last time.  
Jade: How many more of us are there?  
  
Jade: This spell must be broken.  
Jade: You do not command such magic.  
Jade: Who says I need any?  
  
Jade: Shao Kahn sent a clone against me?  
Jade: He's Outworld's only hope.  
Jade: You've been seduced by lies.


	2. Vs. Tanya

Vs. Tanya  
  
Jade: So you joined Kitana as well?  
Tanya: With us together, we can free Edenia./Trust me, I had to work for it.  
Jade: Still, you must answer for your deception.  
  
Jade: I can't stay long, Tanya.  
Tanya: Let's make it quick.  
Jade: As we were.  
  
Jade: Why serve Shinnok?  
Tanya: That's none of your damn business!  
Jade: Simmer down, Yellow Tail!  
  
Tanya: Run away, like you always do.  
Jade: _Take that back, Tanya! _  
Tanya: Prove me wrong, first.  
  
Tanya: Long time, no see.  
Jade: Perhaps it should've stayed that way.  
Tanya: You wound me, Jade.__


End file.
